The present invention relates generally to an improved hand grip assembly for a cross-country ski exerciser or similarly-gripped exercise equipment. The improved hand grip assembly includes multiple anchor points to which a tension-generating device or weights may be secured. The hand grip assembly may be quickly an easily switched between anchor points without unfastening the rope or cable by which the hand grip assembly is secured to an exercise machine. The hand grip assembly improvements increase the functionality of the exercise equipment to which the present invention is attached by providing for a more diverse use of said exercise equipment.
Standard hand grips for exercise equipment are designed for a particular, single purpose. For example, a hand grip for a cross-country ski device allows for exercising portions of the upper body and arms by holding onto the grips while simulating a skiing motion. Another example is a hand grip attached to weights via a cord or cable that allows for pulling or lifting.
Typically, a hand grip has a single anchor point by which it is attached to an exercise machine. When attached to weights or various other tension-generating devices, this kind of grip limits the direction of force applied when engaging in a pulling motion. Consequently, the workout resulting from such activity is limited by the design of the grip and its intended use with the exercise equipment.